


EVERYTHING IN MY POWER

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Seventh Challenge: A Random Episode<br/></b><br/>EYE OF THE PHOENIX  Ep3x08<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Gwen goes to check on Arthur after his return from his quest to the Perilous Lands.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	EVERYTHING IN MY POWER

**Title:  EVERYTHING IN MY POWER**

**Author: sidhe_faerie**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count:**

**Summary:** Gwen goes to check on Arthur after his return from his quest to the Perilous Lands.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

 **Heart of Camelot Seventh Challenge:** A Random Episode 

EYE OF THE PHOENIX  Ep3x08

 

**EVERYTHING IN MY POWER**

There was a soft knock on the door to Arthur’s chambers. Merlin was long gone and he wouldn’t have knocked anyway. Arthur went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw who was standing there.

 

“Guinevere, what are you doing here so late?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were really all right.” Gwen smiled blushing slightly. “I didn’t want to leave without checking you.”

 

“I’m fine. Didn’t I promise to be careful?” Arthur smiled. “For you?”

 

“You did but I couldn’t help but worry over you.”

 

Arthur took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to each of them. “I will always do everything in my power to come home to you.”

 

“I believe you would.” Gwen smiled. “I must go. It is very late and I must get some rest.”

 

“I will walk you.”

 

“No. I will ask one of the guards. I’m not the only one that needs rest.” Gwen gave his hands a squeeze before she withdrew her hands from his. “Good night Arthur.”

 

“Good night, Guinevere.” Arthur said as the door closed softly behind her.  

 


End file.
